


Bon apetite

by Maire1



Series: Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Père Fouettard - Freeform, Whipping, Zły pomocnik MIkołaja, batożenie, kanibalizm, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Sezon 15, Sam czuje miętę przez rumianek do Eileen (z wzajemnością), a Dean wypija o jedną kawę za dużo. Ogólnie wyprawa do Quebecu w Kanadzie w poszukiwaniu mordercy kanibala, świątecznego, bo - jak się okazuje, to Pere Fouettard, zły pomocnik św. Mikołaja z apetytem na młode, dobrze skruszałe mięsko.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Let's snow

Sasha stał przed wystawą piekarni „Boulangerie” w przybrudzonej beanie naciągniętej po uszy i ze zmarzniętymi rękoma wciśniętymi głęboko w kieszenie lichej kurtki. Przewieszona przez ramię gitara obijała mu się o szczupłe plecy. Zawsze był chudy, teraz wychudł jeszcze bardziej. Patrzył na wystawione w oknie, oświetlone kolorowymi, świątecznymi lampkami ciasta, chleby, bułeczki, cynamonowe ślimaki, drożdżówki z lukrem, owsiane ciasteczka i paszteciki i umierał z głodu. Może nie dosłownie, ale tak się właśnie czuł. Był głodny. Wszystko wyglądało tak smakowicie, a on we wspomnianych kieszeniach miał zaledwie dwa dolary w drobniakach. Daleko na tym nie zajedzie. Nawet pod wieczór, gdy piekarnia lada chwila zamknie podwoje i być może na ostatek obniży ceny – wciąż za mało.

Nie miał dzisiaj dobrego dnia. Z najlepszych miejsc na świątecznym jarmarku go przegoniono, a w bocznych uliczkach przechodnie nie byli aż tak szczodrzy. Prawda, że i on grał dziś kiepsko – ze zdrętwiałymi z zimna palcami gra się o wiele gorzej, a wirtuozem nigdy nie był. Szkoda, że miało się ochłodzić jeszcze bardziej. Lada dzień spadnie śnieg. Powinien się przyzwyczaić do chłodu i niedojadania – uciekł z domu kilka tygodni temu, ale żałował, że nie uciekł na wiosnę. Byłoby cieplej.

Cóż, nie stać go na piekarnię, to przejdzie się do jadłodajni dla bezdomnych na rogu Rue Queen. Jedzenie tam było kiepsko przyprawione i smakowało jak rozmoczona tektura, ale nigdy nie odmawiali dokładek, a żołądek czuł się nasycony. Spać pewnie znowu przyjdzie mu na dworcu autobusowym. Do noclegowni bał się zajrzeć – był nieletni i nie chciał mieć kłopotów z opieką społeczną, ani tym bardziej wrócić do domu. Ech, zjadłby drożdżówkę z serem – matka dawała mu takie do szkoły, ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma.

Wzruszył ramionami, przełykając ślinę i odwrócił się od kuszącej oczy wystawy, niemal wpadając na drobną dziewczynę w za dużym płaszczu i niepasujących do niczego, narciarskich spodniach.

\- Ej – powiedziała z pretensją, odpychając go z całych sił, jakby ją zaatakował, a nie zderzył się przypadkiem. – To moje miejsce!

Ciekawe, ile razy dziś już to usłyszał. Odstąpił jeszcze o krok, ciesząc się, że nie walnął plecami, a co za tym idzie – drogocenną gitarą, o ścianę, i zmierzył dziewczynę niechętnym wzrokiem spod zmierzwionej grzywki. Nawet niebrzydka, ale koścista, pryszczata i o zbyt czujnym spojrzeniu. Takim samym jak jego. Ha, widać w Sherbrooke bezdomnych dzieciaków było więcej bezpańskich kotów.

\- Przecież ci nie zjem przez szybę – burknął, ciaśniej owijając się kurtką. – Patrz sobie do woli.

\- Nie o patrzenie tu chodzi, głupku – parsknęła dziewczyna, przewracając oczyma. – Za chwilę zamkną i stary wystawi resztki.

\- Właściciel?

\- A co mnie to obchodzi? Stary to stary – nonszalancko wzruszyła ramionami, oblizując wargi. – Mattie mi o tym powiedział, więc to moje miejsce!

\- Dla dwojga nie starczy? – spytał nieco cierpko Sasha, czując, że zaczyna mu burczeć w brzuchu. Zbyt długo wpatrywał się w słodkości na wystawie.

\- Może starczy, ale ja pierwsza – ugięła się nieco, oglądając z nadzieją na szklane drzwi piekarni, przez które właśnie wyglądał starszy, siwy mężczyzna w białym fartuchu narzuconym na kraciastą koszulę i dżinsy, trzymając w objęciach wiklinowy koszyk z nieco podeschniętymi, wczorajszymi ciastkami i pasztecikami.

\- Pst – wysyczał, rozglądając się nerwowo, jakby spodziewał się, że znienacka ktoś go napadnie. – Chodźcie, dzieciaki, bo dziś zimno. Zjecie sobie w środku.

\- No, ja nie mam nic przeciwko – prychnęła dziewczyna, bojowo zakładając kosmyk przetłuszczonych włosów za ucho i ruszając do drzwi.

Sasha, chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł za nią. W jego brzuchu kiszki powoli szykowały się do urządzenia sobie marszu, a drożdżówki, nawet nieco czerstwe, wyglądały kusząco. Z przesadą oświetlona piekarnia, choć już bez klientów, przyciągała obietnicą ogrzania się i posiedzenia chwilę w ciepłym, miłym wnętrzu. Może nawet z dziewczyną wydębią od dobrego Samarytanina trochę kawy.

\- Coś za chudyś – zafrasował się dobry Samarytanin na widok Sashy. – Ładniutki, ale chudy. Podtuczyć by cię trzeba.

„Ją też” pomyślał Sasha, patrząc na dziewczynę, która właśnie zrzucała przyduży płaszcz, by zasiąść nad koszem z ciastkami i zabrać się do pochłaniania pierwszej drożdżówki, ale jednocześnie poczuł niezbyt przyjemny dreszcz spływający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Słowa o podtuczeniu zabrzmiały, jakby wypowiadała je Baba Jaga z bajki o „Jasiu i Małgosi”. Określenie „ładniutki” także mu się nie spodobało. Może jednak stary nie rozdawał wypieków za darmo? Nie miał zamiaru kupczyć sobą. Przynajmniej dopóki miał gitarę.

Zerknął na piekarza, by powiedzieć mu coś mało delikatnego, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Stary właśnie się oblizywał, patrząc na niego znacząco. Rysy pobrużdżonej zmarszczkami twarzy wyostrzyły się, podobnie jak widoczne w rozchylonych wargach zęby, źrenice zwęziły i Sasha mógłby przysiąc, że za chwilę stary rzuci się na niego jak kot na sperkę.

\- Ja chyba podziękuję, nie powinienem jeść słodyczy, uczulony jestem – wybąkał, cofając się do drzwi i wypadając przez nie na ulicę, jakby goniły go Erynie. Było mu wstyd, że zostawia dziewczynę na łasce i niełasce dobrego Samarytanina, który chyba wcale taki dobry nie był, ale nie mógł się opanować.

Obejrzawszy się za siebie i zobaczywszy przez szybę zaskoczoną minę piekarza, który wyglądał już całkiem normalnie (musiało mu się przewidzieć, do cholery), a w tle – zjadającą się drożdżówkami dziewczynę, poczuł się jak ostatni idiota. Głodny idiota. Jednak, jeśli powiedziało się „a”, trzeba dopowiedzieć i „b”.

Zaklął i skulony z zimna, z rękoma tak mocno wciśniętymi w kieszenie kurtki, że lada chwila je przedziurawi, ruszył w stronę jadłodajni na rogu Rue Queen. Ciepła, choć nijaka w smaku zupa musi mu dziś wystarczyć.

*

 _Let’s snow, let’s snow, let’s snow_ – namawiał lekko schrypnięty głos Michaela Bubble płynący nad kiermaszem świątecznych rozłożonym wzdłuż głównej promenady Sherbrooke, ale niebo nie kwapiło się z odpowiedzią. Być może dlatego, że napadało śniegiem rano i chwilowo skończyła mu się amunicja.

Późnym popołudniem, w obliczu kilku stopni poniżej zera, puchate, śnieżne czapeczki wciąż zdobiły dachy, wykusza i balustradki okolicznych kamienic oraz daszki kiermaszowych straganów, choć na chodnikach nie zostało po nich śladu – służby miejskie czuwały, by przedświąteczny tłumek nie połamał sobie nóg na oblodzonym trotuarze. Na lekki mróz służby niewiele mogły poradzić, nie licząc kilku gazowych grzejników rozstawionych w strategicznych miejscach – przede wszystkim przed knajpkami, więc przemieszczający się między straganami przechodnie co jakiś czas byli zmuszeni przytupywać, rozcierać ręce i świecić zaczerwienionymi nosami, jak, nie przymierzając, Rudolf z zaprzęgu św. Mikołaja. Jednak, obładowani pakunkami i pakuneczkami, zajadając się piernikami i pilnując nadzwyczaj ruchliwej dzieciarni, która co chwila się gdzieś zapodziewała, w większości nie wyglądali na nieszczęśliwych. W ich krwi buzowała przedświąteczna gorączka zakupów i grzane wino, a oliwy do świątecznego ognia dolewał Michael Bubble z całym zapasem świątecznych szlagierów w wersji swingowej. Prawie nikt nie marudził. Prawie.

\- Dlaczego Quebec? – spytał z wyrzutem Dean Winchester, ciaśniej owijając szyję ciepłym, szarym szalikiem w śnieżynki, właśnie zakupionym na jednym ze straganów i przytupując w miejscu – trapery nie były ocieplane. – Zimno, śnieżnie i do dupy. I parlają po francusku.

\- Eileen prosiła – przypomniał mu Sam, uśmiechając się sam do siebie.

W normalnych okolicznościach Dean skomentowałby ten rozmarzony i nieco nieobecny uśmiech bardziej kąśliwie – owszem, Eileen prosiła, ale nie ze względu na miłość do Kanady i przedświątecznego nastroju niepodzielnie władającego niewielkim, kanadyjskim miasteczkiem, lecz z uwagi na swoją znajomą policjantkę i nierozwiązaną sprawę odnalezionych w kontenerze na śmieci porąbanych szkieletów bez głów, noszących wyraźne ślady ni to ludzkich ni zwierzęcych zębów. Jednak odpuścił.

Niech sobie Sam przez chwilę pobuja w obłokach. Co mu szkodzi. Za chwilę i tak Chuck runie im na głowy z ognistym zastępem anielskim – a, nie, anioły się ostatnio trochę wykruszyły, więc pewnie z zastępem czegoś zupełnie innego, więc nie będzie bronił bratu robienia maślanych oczu do głuchoniemej dziewczyny, cudem wyrwanej ze szponów Piekła. Rozmarzeniu Sama nie zaszkodziła nawet niedawna wizyta na komisariacie w Sherbrook i przeglądanie dosyć makabrycznych akt policyjnych, tym bardziej nie zaszkodzą mu kąśliwe uwagi starszego brata, na które od dawna był nieco uodporniony.

\- Taaa, ładnie prosiła – mruknął więc zamiast tego, przypinając się do kubka z grzanym winem, ciut już wychłodzonym, ale upojnie pachnącym cynamonem i goździkami.

Musiał przyznać, że kiermasz świąteczny miał kilka zalet, w tym owo wino, pieczone kasztany i pyszne pierniczki. Straganów z jedzeniem i piciem było chyba jeszcze więcej niż tych ze świątecznymi kartkami, ozdóbkami, w tym mini Mikołajami przygrywającymi na malutkich saksofonach oraz stertami ciepłych, puchatych czapek, szalików i rękawiczek – część w obowiązkowe renifery, jak wełniana beanie na głowie Sama.

\- Na co stawiasz? – spytał, delektując się winną słodyczą na języku i ruszając dalej przez tłum –niedaleko dojrzał stragan ze świątecznymi wypiekami, który przyciągał go niczym magnes.

\- Hm? – zamruczał Sam,idąc za bratem i sprawiając wrażenie ciut rozkojarzonego.

Nic dziwnego, jako że cały czas nad głowami tłumku ze swej imponującej wysokości 194 centymetrów wypatrywał Eileen, z którą umówili się na kiermaszu, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ten ciągnie się przez całą rozświetloną latarniami, gwiazdami i aniołami ulicę prowadzącą na rynek, wprost barokowo obstawiony wszystkim, co się świeci, miga i gra świąteczne szlagworty, robiąc przy tym konkurencję niezmordowanemu Michaelowi Bubble, ulubieńcowi kanadyjskich pobratymców.

\- Szkielety. Ślady zębów. Potwór tygodnia – wytknął celnie Dean, oblizując wagi, by nie uronić ani kropli cynamonowego wina. – Ghule? Wilkołaki?

\- Raczej rzeźnik – odparł nieprzytomnie brat, stając na palcach, by mieć jeszcze szerszą perspektywę. – Kanibal.

\- Co, przepraszam? – zakrztusił się Dean, hamując przed straganem cukierniczym, choć na moment stracił apetyt. – Kłania się Sweeney Todd, demoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street i jego ukochana, uwielbiająca paszteciki z ludziny? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Bo oprócz śladów zębów, były też cięcia – wyjaśnił Sam, niecierpliwie odgarniając kosmyk włosów wychylający się spod czapki w renifery i przysłaniający mu widok. – Fachowe. Jakby ktoś rozebrał zwierzęce tusze. Nie zauważyłeś?

\- Zęby bardziej do mnie przemówiły – obraził się Dean, wzruszając ramionami i ze smutkiem zaglądając do pustego kubeczka po winie. – Jeśli to rzeźnik kanibal, to skąd ślady zębów, w dodatku takich nietypowych?

\- Był bardzo głodny i nie wytrzymał? – podsunął Sam, znienacka ciągnąc brata w stronę, gdzie, jak mniemał, mignęła mu niebieska czapka z pomponem, którą rano założyła Eileen. Krzyknąć za nią raczej nie mógł. – Carpaccio sobie zrobił.

\- Człowiek nie ma takich kłów – sprzeciwił się Dean, dając się ciągnąć za rękaw, bo – choć właśnie porzucili stragan z pierniczkami, w bocznej uliczce zobaczył zastawioną wszelkim dobrem wystawę piekarni stylizowanej na francuską, noszącej bezpretensjonalną nazwę „Boulangerie”. Piekarnia „Piekarnia” – wariactwo. Jednak ciastka na wystawie kusiły, a on zgłodniał. W końcu wino zaostrzało apetyt.

\- Spiłował sobie – zlekceważył go Sam. – Wiesz, ilu wariatów chadza dziś po świecie? Sądzę, że to sprawa nie dla nas, a dla inspektor Davies. Na pewno tutejsza policja sobie z nim poradzi.

„Nie bardzo, jeśli po obgryzieniu szkieletów do czysta zbrodzień znika wśród korzeni przeklętego drzewa” pomyślał Dean, któremu momentalnie stanęły przed oczyma spiłowane w szpic zęby granego przez Christophera Walkena widmowego jeźdźca z „Jeźdźca bez głowy”. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przez cały dzień prześladowały go odniesienia filmowe. Choćby ten kiermasz świąteczny na ośnieżonej, obstawionej straganami i rozświetlonej latarniami uliczce – czysty Dickens i kolejna adaptacja „Wigilijnej opowieści”.

\- Eileen – Sam dogonił dziewczynę w niebieskiej czapce z pomponem i delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia.

Dobrze, że miał niezły refleks przy odskakiwaniu, bo Eileen Leahy była szybka w kontrataku. Gdy zobaczyła przed sobą obu Winchesterów, zaśmiała się z zakłopotaniem i wykonała lekki, przepraszający gest dłonią schowaną w ślicznych, błękitnych rękawiczkach bez palców.

\- Szukałam was – powiedziała z przejęciem, utkwiwszy wzrok w Samie, jakby Deana w ogóle w pobliżu nie było. – Mam kilka teorii co do…

\- Rzeźnik kanibal – przerwał jej bezceremonialnie Dean, machając ręką, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nieco zbyt głośno, bo stojące najbliżej nich młode małżeństwo z dzieckiem w spacerówce spojrzało na niego ze zgrozą. Odwzajemnił się miną zawodowego zabójcy, która spłoszyła ich na dobre. – Serio, Sam to wymyślił. Więc chyba nic dla nas.

\- Ale to może być Gryla albo PereFoutt… - zaczęła Eileen, szukając po kieszeni puchowej kurtki notatek, lecz Sam powstrzymał ją delikatnie, uśmiechając się przymilnie.

\- Hej, na razie o tym nie myślmy– poprosił, rzucając jej szczenięce spojrzenie. – Chodź, zróbmy sobie przerwę. Masz ochotę na gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną?

\- Raczej kawę po irlandzku – podpowiedział Dean, przewracając oczyma. Sam i Eileen byli słodką parą, ale momentami zaczynali go irytować. – Hej, papużki nierozłączki, wy się poszwendajcie i pogadajcie o teoriach, ale ja zostaję tutaj, w tej oto piekarni. Mam ochotę na coś słodkiego.

\- Ty zawsze masz na coś ochotę, słodkiego czy słonego – podsumował Sam, uśmiechając się krzywo. Wiedział, że w ten sposób brat chce mu dać trochę więcej czasu na tet-a-tet z Eileen, więc nie narzekał. – Daj nam z pół godzinki. Tylko nie zjedz wszystkiego.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – obiecał Dean, unosząc rękę jak do przysięgi, prychnął i odwróciwszy się, zniknął za drzwiami piekarni.

*

Dean siadł pod oknem z talerzykiem wypchanym cynamonowymi ślimakami, babeczkami z migdałami i pasztecikami, z błogą miną popijając macchiato – w ramach szaleństwa przedświątecznego pozwolił sobie na kawę z odrobiną czekolady, zamiast zwykłej czarnej. Jak szaleć to szaleć. Nijak nie pomoże mu to w ponurych rozmyślaniach o knowaniach Chucka – który, jakby nie było, mógł wszystko i aż dziw brał, że jeszcze ich do niczego nie przymusił, czy bezcelowych rozważaniach, gdzie podziała się Lilith (tak naprawdę, Dean wcale nie chciał tego wiedzieć) i co wyczynia Castiel na samotnych polowaniach, ale… Łyk grzańca i kęs muffinki nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodził. Chyba, że ten ktoś miał cukrzycę, albo był uczulony na orzechy. Dean nie był.

Pozwalając sobie na chwilę oddechu, choć dobiegające z ulicznych głośników, w kółko powtarzane „Letit’s snow” zaczynało go ciut męczyć, starszy z Winchesterów sięgnął po tablet. Eileen wspomniała o dwóch świątecznych biesach, lubujących się w ludzkim mięsie. Grylę Dean mógł skreślić – pewnego razu wraz z Samem mieli do czynienia z całym zestawem z legend islandzkich, na czele z wielkim, czarnym kotem Yolakotturinnem, i z trudem, ale jednak to przeżyli. W przeciwieństwie do starego Leppalúði i jego, już nieświętej pamięci żony, Grylli właśnie. Swoją drogą, z bóstwami Yule, lubiącym młode mięsko Krampusem i wypychającą ludzi śmieciami wiedźmą Frau Perchtą Winchesterowie także się spotkali. Chyba powinni prowadzić osobny rejestr potworów okołoświątecznych, którym dali radę, poświęcając swój święty spokój i czas miło spędzony nad pierniczkami i eggnogiem. Jednak Pere Fouttarda Dean nie kojarzył, a w teorii rzeźnika kanibala wysnutej przez Sama dalej coś mu zgrzytało. Spiłowane zęby? Naciągane.

Włączył tablet i – korzystając z darmowego internetu „Boulangerie”, zaczął szukać opowieści o tajemniczym ktosiu.

_Troje głodnych dzieci zbierało resztki plonów z pól. Niestety dzieciaki zgubiły się i nie mogły odnaleźć drogi do domu. Nagle zauważyły w mroku światło, a kiedy zaczęły zbliżać się w tamtą stronę, dostrzegły dom. Dzieci zapukały do drzwi, otworzył im karczmarz, który obiecał, że da im schronienie na noc. Jednak kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, zabił dzieci, poćwiartował je, włożył do beczki, a potem przyrządził z nich peklowane mięso. Siedem lat później przez miejscowość przejeżdżał na swoim osiołku Św. Mikołaj. Święty przechadzał się niedaleko domu karczmarza, zapukał do drzwi i poprosił go o posiłek. Spróbował kilku dań, ale żadne mu nie smakowało, poprosił o mięso, które leżało u niego 7 lat. Zły karczmarz wystraszył się i próbował uciec. Św. Mikołaj odczarował dzieci, które według legendy zbudziły się z długiego snu. **U** karał karczmarza i nadał mu funkcję **Père Fouettarda** , pomocnika, który ma przestrzegać przed złem niegrzeczne dzieci, wręczając im rózgi. Nosił także miano Ojca Biczyska._

Kariera „od pucybuta do milionera” to przy tym błahostka, pomyślał Dean z przekąsem, popijając czekoladową kawę i krzywiąc się leciutko –mimo wszystkobyła ciut za intensywna i zostawiała na języku gorzkawy posmak. Od mordercy kanibala do pomocnika św. Mikołaja, prawdziwy awans społeczny. Chyba, że urodzony morderca weźmie w pomocniku górę, a poczciwy Mikołaj niczego nie zauważy. Czy nieco rozkojarzony zadurzeniem do cudem odzyskanej z piekielnych otchłani Eileen Sam się pomylił i przypisał obgryzione kości nie temu mordercy, co trzeba? Ale – jeśli to ów Pere Fouttard, to czy, jakkolwiek okrutnie by to nie zabrzmiało, nie powinien mordować dzieci, a nie…

Dean pospiesznie przełknął kęs pasztecika i sięgnął po notatnik w skórzanej oprawie, służący „agentowi Fordowi” do zapisywania co ważniejszych informacji z akt. W odstępie trzech tygodni odnaleziono w kontenerach na śmieci Sherbrooke (w różnych dzielnicach) trzy, pozbawione głów szkielety. Ofiar, z uwagi na brak głów, a więc i uzębienia oraz tkanek miękkich pozwalających na pobranie próbek DNA, dotąd nie zidentyfikowano, choć posłano oczyszczone kości do laboratorium w Vancouver. Cóż, trzeba było poprosić o pomoc dr Temperance Brennan, przemknęło Deanowi przez głowę – procedurali zwykle nie lubił, ale do „Kości” miał słabość. Na razie badania radiologiczne pozwoliły jedynie ustalić, że kości miednicze i zrosty ich nasad z trzonami kości długich nie były do końca rozwinięte, ergo należały do osób w wieku rozwojowym. Po ludzku mówiąc, nastolatków.

Przełknięty pasztecik urósł Deanowi w ustach. Słówko „karczmarz” zabłysło mu w głowie niczym neon. Karczmarz może prowadzić karczmę, restaurację, bar, pub, ale i piekarnię, prawda? W ogóle kto to widział, żeby razem z ciastkami sprzedawać paszteciki z mięsem? I co go podkusiło, żeby je kupić?

Podejrzliwie przyjrzał się stojącym za ladą dwóm dziewczynom w białych bluzeczkach w czerwone paseczki i czerwonych krawatkach, ale jako żywo, żadna z nich nie przypominała złego pomocnika Mikołaja, Ojca Biczyska. Jeśli nawet któraś lubowała się w biczykach, to raczej jedwabnych i to w zaciszu własnej sypialni. Dean powstrzymał zapędy wyobraźni i – na wszelki wypadek odsuwając niedojedzony pasztecik, wgryzł się w babeczkę z migdałami. W obliczu kanibala szalejącego po Sherbrooke wydawała się bezpieczniejsza, bo bezmięsna.

Po namyśle, przeżuwając babeczkę, napisał sms-a do Sama – lepiej nie odkładać na później czegoś, co mogłoby okazać się ważne, po czym poczuł nieodpartą chęć skorzystania z łazienki. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że kawa macchiatto nie była dobrym pomysłem. Trzeba było zostać przy uczciwej, czarnej jak dusza grzesznika. Żołądek zwinął mu się w supełek i poderwał z krzesła jak marionetkę. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa tyczące się czekolady w kawie, podejrzanego mięsa w pasztecikach i przesłodzonych piosenek świątecznych, Dean zniknął w toalecie „Boulangerie”.

Niechcący zniknął na dobre.

Ostatnim, co zobaczył w lustrze, myjąc ręce, była niewyraźna twarz starszego mężczyzny o rozwichrzonych, siwych włosach i rozczochranej brodzie oraz oczach ze zwężającymi się, gadzimi źrenicami. Wyszczerzył do niego ostre zęby, sięgając przez taflę lustra jak przez wodę i chwytając go za ramię ręką uzbrojoną w imponujące pazury. Normalnie Dean wyrwałby się bez problemu i przygrzmocił zjawie tym, co znalazłby pod ręką, choćby urwaną umywalką, ale znienacka ogarnęła go dziwna słabość, pochłaniając od stóp do głów i zaćmiewając wszystkie zmysły. Ta kawa naprawdę była felerna.

Ostatkiem sił uderzył pięścią w lustro, rozkrwawiając sobie kłykcie i zostawiając na nim siateczkę pęknięć, nim runął jak długi na podłogę, a pokrywające ją biało-czarne kafelki zamieniły się w tunele prowadzące wprost do magicznej, króliczej nory. Kurna, znowu, przemknęło przez myśl Deanowi, nim ogarnęła go splątana ciemność, przecież jedną Babę Jagę już spaliłem. I kurna, tym razem nie jestem nastolatkiem.

Podłoga nie raczyła odpowiedzieć na jego pretensje. Widmo starego człowieka o ostrych kłach, gadzich oczach i potarganych, siwych włosach w całości wychynęło z pękniętego lustra i zamieniło w zwykłego, chudego, żylastego mężczyznę w przepasanych białym fartuchem dżinsach i kraciastej koszuli, który bez najmniejszego wysiłku chwycił bezwładnego Winchestera i powlókł go do upchniętej w rogu łazienki komórki z wiadrem, mopem i detergentami. Za regałem z zapasem środków czystości, za pomocą których można by wyszorować wszystkie stajnie Augiasza, kryły się schody prowadzące o wiele dalej, w głąb piwnic ciągnących się pod kamienicą piekarni. Oczywiście, przerzucony przez ramię krzepkiego starca jak wór ze świątecznymi prezentami, Dean nie miał o tym pojęcia. Trudno mieć o czymkolwiek pojęcie, będąc głęboko nieprzytomnym.

A kiedy się ocknął, zapragnął stracić ową przytomność z powrotem. Natychmiast. Na dłużej. Ba – może na zawsze?


	2. W piwnicznej izbie

Sam i Eileen stali przed wystawą niewielkiej księgarni (oboje mieli słabość do książek, chociaż może niekoniecznie do wystawionych na pierwszy plan świątecznych harlequinów, obłożonych słodkimi, skandynawskimi skrzatami w wielkich czapkach, z sumiastymi brodami i dyndającymi nóżkami), popijając gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną. Słodycz rozlewała się przyjemną nutą na języku, rozgrzewając na zewnątrz i od środka. Na cześć intensywności czekolady nawet oczy Eileen wydawały się bardziej brązowe niż zwykle. Sam pomyślał, że bardzo chciałby ją pocałować i przekonać się, czy jej usta także smakują słodyczą. Nie chcąc, by wyczytała to w jego oczach, zakłopotany odwrócił wzrok i skupił go na małym tłumku otaczającym stojącego nieopodal młodego chłopaka, grającego na gitarze.

Młody grał smętne, rosyjskie ballady, w dziwny sposób jakoś wpasowujące się w dobiegający zewsząd głos Michaela Bubble. Grał całkiem nieźle i całkiem nieźle śpiewał, przynajmniej według Sama, bo Eileen wyczuwała tylko wibracje, ale tak czy inaczej, podobało jej się zaangażowanie młodego. Za to martwił promieniujący z niego smutek i lekka desperacja. Rozpoznawała je bez pudła, bowiem smutku, desperacji, żalu i wściekłości miała w sobie przez dłuższy czas (oj, dłuższy, jako że minuty w Piekle płynęły wolniej) aż za wiele. Teraz starała się cieszyć każdą mijającą chwilą i sposobnością – świątecznym kiermaszem w Sherbrooke, śniegiem zalegającym na markizie księgarni, skandynawskim skrzatem w śmiesznej czapeczce na wystawie, niebieską czapką z pomponem, która odrobinę zsuwała jej się na oczy, kubkiem gorącej czekolady z bitą śmietaną, ujmującym uśmiechem Sama, który rozpromieniał się za każdym razem, gdy na nią spojrzał (doceniała i odwzajemniała), czy widokiem ludzi słuchających ulicznej gry na gitarze. Szkoda, że nie mogła usłyszeć, co tamten grał.

Sam - widząc tęskne spojrzenie Eileen, gdy tylko grający zrobił sobie przerwę, a tłumek słuchających rozpierzchnął się po kiermaszu, podszedł do chłopaka i spytał, czy nie pozwoliłby niesłyszącej dziewczynie na chwilę położyć dłoni na pudle gitary podczas gry. Chłopak uśmiechnął się bez słowa i gestem zaprosił Eileen bliżej. Oddając kubek z czekoladą na przechowanie Samowi, niepewnie dotknęła gitary, gdy młody zaczął grać „Bradziagę” i z przymkniętymi oczyma „wysłuchała” całej melodii, by na koniec z zaskoczenia rzucić mu się na szyję i wycisnąć na policzku soczysty pocałunek. Co prawda, Sam wolałby, by to jemu rzucała się na szyję, ale dał radę zdzierżyć, tym bardziej, że obie ręce miał zajęte kubkami ze stygnącą czekoladą.

\- Dzięki – powiedział więc zamiast niepotrzebnych wymówek, uśmiechając się zarówno do chłopaka, jak i rozradowanej Eileen. – Jak ci się odwdzięczyć, chłopie?

\- Nie odmówiłbym czegoś ciepłego do jedzenia – powiedział cicho młody, nieśmiało odwzajemniając uśmiech. Przewiesił gitarę przez ramię i pochylił się, by pozbierać wszystkie monety i banknoty (z przewagą monet), które ludzi powrzucali do jego porozciąganej czapki. – Ręce mi trochę zdrętwiały, a pieniądze… przydadzą się na coś innego.

Sam przyjrzał mu się uważniej, odnotowując potargane, niezbyt czyste włosy, zaczerwieniony z zimna nos, lichą kurtkę, poprzecierane rękawiczki bez palców i brak szalika, a nade wszystko czujny wzrok i zgadł, że tamten nie grał dla przyjemności samego grania. Nad głową młodego wymienił spojrzenie z Eileen, która nieznacznie przytaknęła, więc odchrząknął lekko.

\- Chodź, zapraszamy cię na dobry obiad – powiedział sztucznie lekkim tonem. – Z deserem. Podwójnym.

Chłopak zawahał się, przyglądając się Samowi od góry do dołu – a musiał do tego zadrzeć głowę, ale oględziny prawdopodobnie wypadły zadowalająco, bo nieznacznie skinął głową, na którą naciągał właśnie porozciąganą beanie.

\- Boulangerie? – podpowiedziała Eileen, pamiętając, że mieli wrócić do piekarni, w której został starszy z Winchesterów. – Podwójny deser, a później obiad?

Słysząc nazwę piekarni, chłopak stężał i zbladł na podobieństwo śniegu zalegającego markizę nad księgarnią. Przybrudzonego.

\- Nie, dziękuję – wymamrotał, cofając się o krok, niemal wpadając na wystawę księgarni i wyglądając, jakby szykował się do ucieczki. – Tylko nie tam.

Sam podniósł rękę w uniwersalnym geście uspokojenia, jednocześnie marszcząc czoło w niemym znaku zapytania.

\- Dlaczego nie tam? – spytał złudnie spokojnym głosem. – Sprzedają czerstwe drożdżówki? Czy z salmonellą?

Młody wzdrygnął się, upychając pieniądze do kieszeniach kurtki i jeszcze mocniej naciągnął beanie na przetłuszczone włosy. Nerwowo oblizał spierzchnięte od zimna wargi, ale zerknąwszy na zaniepokojoną Eileen i górującego nad nim Sama, postanowił wyznać prawdę, a przynajmniej – swoją prawdę.

\- Tam znikają ludzie – rzucił ponuro. – Po zamknięciu stary rozdaje wczorajsze wypieki głodnym, ale jak ktoś się skusi, to… znałem dziewczynę, która już stamtąd nie wyszła. A ona z kolei mówiła o Mattim, którego też już nikt nie widział.

\- Nie zgłosiłeś tego na policję? – spytał ostro Sam, przewiercając chłopaka karcącym wzrokiem.

Wzrok może miał przenikliwy, ale w głowie poczuł okropny mętlik, w którym między innymi znalazł się wykoncypowany przez niego lokalny kanibal, nadgryzione szkielety bez głów znajdowane w kontenerach na śmieci Sherebrook, Pere Jakiśtam, o którym wspomniała Eileen i Dean, który został w tejże piekarni. Złe przeczucie podpełzło mu do gardła i ścisnęło. Na razie odrobinę.

Młody wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na Sama niemal przepraszająco.

\- Nikt by jej nie szukał…

\- Uciekła z domu? – upewniła się domyślna Eileen, pocieszająco kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu obleczonym w zdecydowanie zbyt cienką kurtkę. – Jak ty?

\- Kurwa mać – rzekł Sam od serca, tonem zupełnie nie przystającym do sielankowej scenerii świątecznego kiermaszu, pełnej skrzatów i harlequinów wystawy księgarenki i piosenki „White Christmas” dobiegającej z ulicznych głośników.

Stanowczo wręczył kubki z wychłodzoną czekoladą Eileen i chłopakowi, pospiesznie sięgając po komórkę. Dean tradycyjnie nie odpowiadał. Co gorsza, ostatni sms od niego brzmiał jak wykrzyknik – „Twój rzeźnik kanibal to Pere Fouettard, niemiły gościu z biczem. Zjada nastolatki. Pilnuj się, młodszy bracie, he, he”.

Sam poczuł, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg, choć służby miejskie Sherbrooke odśnieżyły chodnik i posypały go grubą warstwą soli wżerającej się w podeszwy traperów.

\- Piekarnia? – spytała przejęta Eileen, wdzięcznie zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho – tak, Sam był przerażony i na granicy zawału, ale zdołał dostrzec ten uroczy szczegół.

\- Natychmiast – warknął, odruchowo pokazując dwa kółeczka z kciuka i palca wskazującego obu dłoni, czyli „teraz” w języku migowym.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy chłopak z gitarą zrozumiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, ale nie zdziwił się, gdy ten nagle nabrał odwagi i ruszył za nim i Eileen w stronę piekarni „Boulangerie”. Wypił resztkę czekolady z kubka Sama i mocniej chwycił za pasek od gitary. Może chciał jej użyć w ramach broni, by stawić czoła własnym lękom.

*

Dean nie raz i nie dwa budził się w nieznanym miejscu, mniej lub bardziej skrępowany i zakneblowany kawałkiem szmaty, ale jakoś nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaił i nie pokochał podobnych sytuacji. Widocznie nie miał powołania do bondagu i masochizmu. Tym razem było chyba jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle.

Pozbawiony kurtki, a co za tym idzie – komórki i większości broni, leżał na brzuchu na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze. Ręce miał związane na plecach, a ten sam sznur – czuł to, krępował także nogi i owijał się wokół szyi, ergo - każdy ruch oznaczał zaciskanie się pętli. Usta wypełniał mu kłąb materiału – obowiązkowo śmierdzący, jakby porywacze nigdy nie mogli używać czystych knebli, a jemu było niedobrze, pewnie po tym świństwie dolanym do kawy. Zbierało mu się na wymioty, choć doskonale wiedział, że zwymiotowanie ze szmatą w ustach skończyłoby się uduszeniem. Czyli musiał się jakoś powstrzymać.

Nieznacznie uniósł głowę, próbując poluźnić pętlę na szyi i rozejrzeć się po miejscu, do którego zaprowadził go los, a ściślej mówiąc – upiorny starzec z lustra.

Znajdował się w niewielkiej piwnicy bez okien, za to zaopatrzonej w metalowe drzwiczki, woniejącej stęchlizną, zepsutym mięsem, krwią i uryną. Ściany z nadkruszonych zębem czasu cegieł oświetlała pojedyncza, goła żarówka kołysząca się z sufitu na poluzowanym kablu. Mocne światło raziło go w oczy, ale i tak zdołał dostrzec, że nie jest w owej piwnicy sam. Nie, skądże, dlaczego miałby? W kącie leżały, schludnie ułożone w wiklinowym koszu, poćwiartowane ludzkie zwłoki z podrobami, a położona na osobnej misce głowa jasnowłosego chłopaka ze zmętniałymi oczyma i zakrwawionymi ustami wpatrywała się w niego oskarżycielsko. I bez większego sensu – w końcu to nie on go zabił i rozkawałkował. Powiedziałby mu to, gdyby nie knebel w ustach.

Widząc niemrawe poruszenie w przeciwległym rogu piwniczki, sam poruszył się nieco za gwałtownie, więc sznur wpił mu się w szyję, odcinając dopływ powietrza i wywołując ciemne mroczki przed oczyma. By to jaśnisty szlag trafił. Starając się oddychać powolutku jak na lekcjach jogi – do której, w przeciwieństwie do Sama, nigdy nie miał zacięcia, opanował omdlenie i skupił wzrok na kimś, kto przesuwał się ku niemu metodą „na ślimaka”. Nastolatka w podartym swetrze i wymiętych, jaskrawo turkusowych spodniach narciarskich, związana na okrętkę jak kawałek soczystego baleronu, ale bez kneblującej szmaty, bardzo starała się do nie przybliżyć.

\- Jak stary wróci, to już po mnie – wymamrotała, z uporem przesuwając się cal po calu i przygryzając wargi do krwi. – Mówił, że już dosyć skruszałam.

\- Mhm? – nie bardzo zrozumiał Dean, choć na żywszą konwersację i tak nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Skruszała w sensie serca grzesznika, czy zająca wystawianego za okno, by mięso dojrzało?

\- Nosi przy sobie bicz i okłada nas, żebyśmy skruszeli – wyjaśniła dziewczyna dobitnie, nieco szalonym tonem. – Byśmy byli smaczniejsi. Mattiego w końcu zaćwiczył na śmierć.

Tu ruchem głowy wskazała poćwiartowane mięso w koszu i głowę chłopaka, wciąż wpatrującą się w Deana – poprawka, w Deana i dziewczynę w spodniach narciarskich, pełnym wyrzuty spojrzeniem zasnutych bielmem oczu.

\- Mhm hm hmm – wypowiedział się Dean, może niewyraźnie, ale ze słyszalną nutą wściekłości. Pętla wokół szyi przekazała mu, że nie powinien kląć.

\- To prawda – potwierdziła gorliwie nastolatka, jakby bała się, że jej nie uwierzył. Im była bliżej, tym wyraźniej widział ślady po razach znaczące jej twarz i ciało prześwitujące w dziurawym swetrze – sine, podbiegające krwią razy po biczu. – Spróbuję wyjąć knebel, dobrze?

\- Mrze – zgodził się Dean, nie dodając, że wolałby, żeby przegryzła sznury, bo bez knebla co prawda będzie bardziej rozmowniejszy, ale w najmniejszym stopniu nie bardziej mobilny.

Dziewczyna podciągnęła się bliziutko. Przysuwając twarz jak najbliżej twarzy Deana, delikatnie złapała zębami szmatę zatykającą mu usta i pociągnęła. Z bliska jej oczy wydawały się czarne jak noc, ściągnięta, szara twarz wychudła jak u trupa, a wargi popękane od odwodnienia. Śmierdziała brudem i rozkładem. Dean poczuł się, jakby całował się z zombie, chociaż bardziej wyglądało to na zabawę w przeciąganie liny obwiązanej szmatą. Mimo to starał się jak mógł – po pierwsze nie udusić, a po drugie pomóc dziewczynie, wypychając strzęp materiału wyschniętym na wiór językiem. Po kolejnym szarpnięciu w końcu się udało. Z ulgą odkaszlnął i oblizał wargi, wpatrując się w twarz nastolatki, oddaloną od jego ledwo o kilka cali.

\- To człowiek? – spytał chrapliwie, poruszając zdrętwiałymi palcami mocno skrępowanych dłoni i próbując wyczuć węzeł. Supłów było kilka, a wszystkie zaciśnięte jakby stworzono je w imadle. – Ten z biczem to człowiek?

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego przerażonymi oczyma, przez chwilę niezdolna do odpowiedzi.

\- Czasem – wyjąkała, uciekając wzrokiem w bok, nieszczęśliwie, bo wprost na rozkawałkowane zwłoki Mattiego. – A czasem wyrastają mu zęby.

\- I rogi – mruknął Dean odruchowo i skrzywił się jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. – Nieważne. Nam też przydałby się dodatkowy garnitur zębów, bo ni cholery nie rozwiążę tych supłów. Przyjdzie nam gryźć.

\- Nie lubię gryzienia – powiedziała płaczliwie dziewczyna, gęsto mrugając oczyma. – Ani bicia. W miłości ważniejsza jest czułość i…

\- Sznury gryźć – przerwał jej Dean, przewracając oczyma (przynajmniej ten ruch nie zaciskał mu pętli na szyi) i zastanawiając się, jakim sposobem tak młode dziewczę miało sprecyzowane poglądy na temat tego, co wypada, a co nie w miłości, patrz – seksie. Musiała mieć niewesołe doświadczenia. – Ostre masz ząbki, myszko?

\- Spróbuję – przytaknęła niepewnie, nerwowo oblizując wargi i spoglądając na niego pytająco. – Gdzie?

\- Na karku – mruknął, odwracając się na bok, tak, by miała ułatwione dojście. – Widzisz sznur łączący pętlę na szyi z więzami na rękach? Kiedy będę mógł ruszyć głową bez groźby uduszenia, wymyślę co dalej.

Było to jedno z najdziwniejszych doznań z życiu Deana Winchestera. Dziewczyna drobnymi zębami skubała sznur okręcający mu się wokół szyi i dalej biegnący przez plecy, co siłą rzeczy co chwila zaciskało pętlę i albo go przyduszało, albo niemiłosiernie łaskotało w odsłonięty kark. Jakby oblazło go stado głodnych myszek. Chomików? Szczurków? W każdym razie jakichś gryzoni, próbujących, czy jest aby smaczny. Prawdopodobnie nie był, podobnie jak i sam sznur, bo dziewczyna krztusiła się i pluła drobinkami juty. Sznur nie miał zamiaru puścić, choć Deanowi wydawało się, że stał się odrobinę mniej naprężony.

\- Dobra, zamiana miejsc – burknął wreszcie zniecierpliwiony. – Pokaż ręce. Teraz ja spróbuję.

\- Dasz radę?

\- Tak, bo mam wielkie oczy, żeby cię lepiej widzieć, wielkie uszy, by cię lepiej słyszeć i wielkie zęby, by cię…

Urwał, uświadamiając sobie, że w obecnej sytuacji było to mało zabawne. Pere Fouettard – jeśli to był on, naprawdę miał zamiar dziewczynę pożreć. Jego zapewne też, choć narzekając przy tym na żylastość starszego mięska i jego nieodpowiednie skruszenie.

Sznur w istocie nie był zbyt smaczny, ani podatny na przegryzienie. Szarpiąc go zębami i czując, jak juta wciska mu się do ust i drapie podniebienie – a ledwo co pozbył się knebla, Dean przypomniał sobie wszystkie najtwardsze steki, z jakimi przyszło mu się zmierzyć – w tym jaszczurkę z Krainy Potworów i dziwactwa z Czyśćca. Może gdyby wyobraził sobie, że to smakowity, soczysty hamburger, poszłoby mu łatwiej?

Dziewczyna pisnęła, gdy niechcący zahaczył zębami o jej skórę, ale w tym samym momencie więzy puściły. Popłakując, cudem uwolnionym, poobcieranymi do krwi rękoma zaczęła natychmiast niecierpliwie szarpać kokon ze sznura oplatający jej ramiona, talię, biodra, nogi i kostki, rzecz jasna – bez większego powodzenia.

\- Rany, nie wierć się tak – wymamrotał Dean, odpluwając resztki sznura i czując nie malejący, nieprzyjemny ucisk na gardle od wrzynającej się pętli. Jeśli się z tego wydostanie, będzie wyglądał, jakby się wieszał. – Nic ci to nie da. Zacznij od jednego.

\- Nie, nie – mamrotała dziewczyna nieprzytomnie, łamiąc sobie i tak już połamane paznokcie na sznurze krępującym jej kostki. – On zaraz przyjdzie, on zaraz…

\- Ha, on już tu jest – zabrzmiał nieprzyjemny głos od progu.

Dziewczyna wrzasnęła. Dean nie poszedł w jej ślady, bo z reguły nie wrzeszczał jak egzaltowana panienka, a poza tym żal mu było zdzierać nadwerężone gardło. Niestety, przyznał sam przed sobą, że zerkanie na wroga z poziomu podłogi było nieco upokarzające. Uniósł głowę o cal, by móc ocenić, z kim ma do czynienia. Facet wyglądał zwyczajnie. Porządne, skórzane, podkute buty (tak, z tej perspektyw buty najszybciej rzucały się w oczy), dżinsy, kraciasta koszula przepasana białym fartuchem, pobrużdżona zmarszczkami twarz starszego mężczyzny z potarganymi, siwymi włosami i krzaczastą brodą. Wysoki, blady i chudy jak szczapa. Tylko oczy miał gadzie, żółtozielone, z pionową, zwężającą się źrenicą, a w rozchylonych w nieładnym uśmiechu ustach błyskały zdecydowanie za ostre zęby.

\- Zgłodniałem – oświadczył radośnie, szczerząc owe ząbki jak pirania i uderzając ściskanym w żylastej dłoni, zwiniętym biczem o biodro. – Czy moje dzieciątka dostatecznie skruszały?

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam na dzieciątko? – warknął Dean, nie mogąc się opanować. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, starzec pod tym spojrzeniem padłby trupem, ale niestety, Winchester nie miał mocy Cyklopa z X-menów.

\- Ależ jesteś bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem – zachichotał stary. – Trzeba było nie szukać starego Pere. Stary, dobry Pere nie lubi, gdy ktoś go szuka.

Rozwijając bicz – skórzany, ciężki, obciążony na końcu metalowym okuciem, pochylił się nad szarpiącą się w więzach dziewczyną, która odruchowo próbowała kopnąć go wciąż spętanymi nogami i odpełznąć jak najdalej.

\- Ale niegrzeczne dziewczynki mają pierwszeństwo – zamlaskał, obmacując jej ramię kościstymi palcami. – Zwłaszcza, że odpowiednio zmiękły.

\- Zostaw nas, chory skurkowańcu! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, odtrącając jego dłoń obolałymi po sznurze rękoma. – Odpieprz się!

W oczach miała łzy, a usta jej drżały, ale postanowiła, że nie da się wziąć żywcem jak Mattie. Wciąż widziała obraz chłopaka, krzyczącego i rzucającego się w więzach, wywlekanego przez starca przez drzwi piwnicy jak worek kartofli, a później jego powrót w postaci poćwiartowanych zwłok, triumfalnie wniesionych w wiklinowym koszu na bieliznę.

\- Oj, niegrzeczna – powtórzył stary, od niechcenia kopiąc ją podkutym butem, aż rozciągnęła się jak długa na podłodze i uniósł rękę z biczem.

Dean instynktownie przeturlał się, ryzykując uduszenie i zasłonił dziewczynę własnym ciałem. Rycerskość nie popłaciła. Nie dosyć, że pętla na szyi zacisnęła się mocniej, to bicz smagnął go po plecach od karku po kość ogonową. Nie przeciął mu koszuli, ale siła uderzenia wyrwała z ust Deana głuchy jęk. Jak to cholerstwo bolało. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktoś kiedykolwiek wysmagał go batem (nie licząc Piekła i jego kreatywnych tortur) i gdyby nie ciężka obraza na Boga, dziękowałby mu za to gorąco, bo ból był nie do zniesienia.

Kilka świstów bicza później był półprzytomny i ledwo zarejestrował, że stary wyłuskał spod niego wrzeszczącą dziewczynę jakby wyciągał szarpiącą się rybę z więcierza. Uderzył ją rękojeścią bicza w skroń, uciszając na dobre i chwytając za kark, powlókł w stronę żelaznych drzwiczek, mrucząc pod nosem o konieczności dobrego skruszenia mięsa i że następnym razem musi natrzeć go maślanką lub octem. Ach, nie, jeszcze zatrzymał się na chwilę przy misie z poćwiartowanymi zwłokami, by wrzucić sobie do ust kawałek jakichś podrobów i przeżuć go ze smakiem.

Mimo bólu i balansowania na krawędzi utraty świadomości, Dean ucieszył się, że nie ma już w ustach knebla i nie udusi się, gdyby chciał zwymiotować. A bardzo chciał.

Huk zatrzaskiwanych wierzei zabrzmiał mu w uszach jak zatrzaśnięcie wieka trumny. Metalowej. Piwnica pod „Boulangerie” była większa od skrzyni Ma’laka i nie znajdowała się na dnie Rowu Mariańskiego, ale Dean nie żywił wielkich złudzeń - stąd też niełatwo będzie się wydostać.


	3. Kto biczem wojuje...

Sam wszedł do piekarni z takim impetem, że zawieszone przy wejściu dzwoneczki rozdzwoniły się jak na alarm. I nie miały szans przestać dzwonić, bo w ślad za Samem do środka wpadli Eileen i chłopak z gitarą (już wiedzieli, że miał na imię Sasha). Szybki rzut oka na salę podpowiedział im, że Deana w „Boulangerie” nie ma, ale z pewnością był – talerzyk z niedojedzonymi ciastkami i wystygłą kawą na stoliku pod oknem rzucił się Samowi w oczy niczym wykrzyknik. Dean nie zostawiłby niedojedzonej babeczki, choćby świat się palił i walił, a więc musiało wydarzyć się coś niespodziewanie niespodziewanego.

Oblegane przez ogarniętych przedświątecznym amokiem kupujących dwie młodziutkie sprzedawczynie nie wiedziały, kiedy zniknął klient spod okna – grunt, że zapłacił i nie wniósł reklamacji. Sam wymienił z Eileen porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i bez słów podzielili się zakamarkami piekarni, które powinni przeszukać. Udając, że wychodzi, dziewczyna „niechcący” strąciła owinięte w celofan pierniczki, ułożone na ladzie w misterną piramidkę. Przeprosiła i z zapałem pomogła zbierać porozsypywane dobra, a powstałe zamieszanie ułatwiło Samowi przemknięcie się na zaplecze piekarni. Wychodząc, tym razem naprawdę, Eileen pokazała Sashy, by na wszelki wypadek został w środku, samej mając w planie odnaleźć wejście gospodarcze, znajdujące się zapewne gdzieś na tyłach budynku.

Sasha został przy ladzie, myśląc sobie, że ta dwójka była lepsza od szpiegów z seriali sensacyjnych, namiętnie oglądanych przez jego ojca, który czerpał z nich pełnymi garściami, przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o permanentną inwigilację i kontrolę nastoletniego syna. „Boulangerie” wciąż budziła w nim dreszcze, mimo przesympatycznego wystroju, kolorowych lampek, świątecznych akcesoriów i radosnej muzyczki sączącej się z głośników ukrytych w wiszących na ścianie babeczkach z paper-mache. Miał zostać, to na chwilę zostanie, trudno. Nie do końca wiedział, w co się pakuje, ale myśl o dziewczynie, którą wówczas zostawił w piekarni sam na sam z dziwnym starcem o gadzich oczach (nie, to na pewno mu się przewidziało), nie dawała mu spokoju.

Pokręcił się po sali, z niejaką zazdrością przyglądając się ludziom nad kubkami z kawą i talerzykami z ciastem, zajętymi swoimi sprawami i nie mającymi pojęcia, że tuż obok inni walczą o coś ciepłego do jedzenia i jakikolwiek kąt do spania, po czym, nerwowo obracając w palcach kilka drobniaków, zamówił przecenioną drożdżówkę z wiśniami. Płacąc, niepewnie zapytał o starszego mężczyznę, który wieczorami zamyka podwoje piekarni.

\- Ach, to tylko nasz sprzątacz – odpowiedziała nieco pogardliwie dziewczyna za ladą, obrzucając go oceniającym wzrokiem od stóp do głów – może i był milutki, ale wyglądał jak typowy włóczęga. – Ma fioła na punkcie czystości i ciągle szoruje toalety. Mówimy na niego Dziadek Kibelek.

Sasha zasiadł ze swoją drożdżówką przy tym samym stoliku pod oknem, na którym wciąż stała niedopita macchiato Deana i wgryzł się w ciastko w zamyśleniu, prawie nie doceniając smaku wiśni w kruszonce. Eileen nie wróciła, Sam nie wychynął z głębin zaplecza, a drożdżówka skończyła się szybciej, niżby się spodziewał.

Oblizując palce z lukru, Sasha postanowił zajrzeć do owych toalet, które upodobał sobie stary sprzątacz. Najlepiej zacząć od męskiej, żeby go nie wywalili z hukiem. Przecież w publicznej toalecie nie może się wydarzyć nic strasznego, prawda? W razie czego istnieje monitoring i w ogóle… Cóż, akurat w toaletach monitoringu nie montowano, ale chłopak o tym zapomniał. Tak, czy inaczej, niewiele by mu to pomogło.

*

Lustro było pęknięte. Niby nic, ale w głowie Sashy zabrzęczał dzwonek alarmowy głośniejszy niż dzwoneczki przy drzwiach wejściowych „Boulangerie”. Rozejrzał się po pustej łazience, szukając sam nie wiedział czego – rozbryzgów krwi, poćwiartowanych zwłok, halloweenowej maski starca z gadzimi oczyma i ostrymi kłami, czy tajnego przejścia, jednak to tajne przejścia znalazło jego. Drzwiczki od komórki gospodarczej otworzyły się cichutko i stanął w nim stary, zgarbiony mężczyzna z rozczochraną brodą, niosący wiadro z mopem. Sasha lekko odetchnął z ulgą, bo wiadro i mop nijak nie pasowały mu do okrutnego porywacza nastolatków, ale nim zdążył powiedzieć słowo, stary – tak, ten sam, który po zamknięciu piekarni wystawiał kosze z czerstwymi wypiekami, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i przyskoczył do niego szybciej niżby wskazywał na to jego wiek i postura. Zielono-żółte oczy z pionową źrenicą rozjarzyły się siarkowym blaskiem, pożółkłe kły błysnęły w głodnym grymasie, a w rękach, zamiast odrzuconego na bok wiadra, pojawił się gruby, połyskujący czernią bicz.

„Ale jak?” krzyknęło coś słabym głosem w głowie chłopaka, nim bicz owinął się wokół jego szyi jak wąż, a żylasta pięść starego wystrzeliła i przywaliła mu w skroń. Osuwając się na podłogę, Sasha nie martwił się o siebie, tylko o swoją drogocenną gitarę i miał rację – przy upadku pudło pękło na pół, a gryf się rozszczepił.

Starzec nie przejął się tym w najmniejszym stopniu. Po drodze, wlekąc chłopaka do komórki, zdarł mu instrument z pleców i ze wzgardą odrzucił pod regał ze środkami czystości, mamrocząc coś niepochlebnego o muzykantach i całym tym artystycznym tałatajstwie, które przesiadywało w karczmach i objadało zacnych karczmarzy. Za to ten grajek wyglądał na posiadacza mięsa białego i smacznego. Delikatnego. Będzie jeszcze delikatniejsze po skruszeniu. Nie to, co tamten łowca, który mu chciał krwi napsuć. Niepotrzebnie go wybatożył, z tego mięsiwa i tak nic nie będzie, nie da rady go przełknąć. Za stare.

*

Sam i Eileen spotkali się w bocznych drzwiach piekarni.

\- Nic – powiedział zmartwiony Sam, odruchowo potrząsając obiema dłońmi z kciukiem złączonym w kółeczko z palcem wskazującym (język migowy wychodził mu coraz lepiej), po czym nerwowo przegarnął włosy - czapkę wetknął do kieszeni kurtki, bo przy piecach kuchennych zrobiło mu się zbyt gorąco, i puknął w szybkę smartfona. – Ale sama zobacz.

GPS telefonu Dean beznamiętnie wskazywał lokalizację piekarni „Boulangerie” przy Rue Triason w Sherbrooke.

\- Piwnice? – spytała lakonicznie dziewczyna.

\- Byłem – bąknął Sam, pokazując ręce przybrudzone tynkiem, nie tyle w geście języka migowego, lecz, by pokazać rezultaty. – Magazyn w remoncie.

\- Wszystkie piwnice?

\- Nie wiem – zdenerwował się Sam, przestępując z nogi na nogę, jakby nie potrafił ustać w miejscu. – Miarką nie mierzyłem.

\- Gdzie jeszcze nie zajrzeliśmy? – myślała na głos Eileen, w zamyśleniu kładąc palec na ustach, w bardzo seksowny w oczach Sama sposób. – Górne piętra? Strych?

\- Toalety – wyrwało się młodszemu Winchesterowi z zakłopotaniem.

Nie był to najlepszy pomysł, na jaki mógł wpaść – mimo lęku o brata, oczyma wyobraźni właśnie zobaczył go owiniętego papierem toaletowym jak podczas zabawy na Halloween i przywiązanego łańcuszkiem od górnopłuku do muszli klozetowej, marszczącego nos na przenikliwą woń cytrusowego odświeżacza powietrza.

\- Dobra, zajrzyjmy do toalet – zgodziła się z westchnieniem Eileen, odwracając się na pięcie i maszerując do głównych drzwi piekarni. Byłoby nieco podejrzane, gdyby oboje z Samem zmaterializowali się od strony zaplecza, gdzie z pewnością nie powinni się znajdować.

Natomiast tego, który powinien być, może nie na zapleczu, ale w samej „Boulangerie”, czyli Sashy, w piekarni nie było. Sam z Eileen poczuli się jak w komedii slapstickowej lub w odcinku „Scooby-Doo”, gdzie wszyscy gonią się w kółko, w tę i we wtę. Stanęli na chwilę jak zatrzymani w kadrze. Na niepewne pytanie Eileen do dziewczyny za ladą, czy widziała młodego chłopaka z gitarą, ta teatralnie przewróciła oczyma i wycedziła, że owszem, widziała, bo pytał o starego sprzątacza, który pucował u nich toalety, a później sobie poszedł i nie wrócił. Ton jej głos jawnie świadczył o tym, że jeszcze jedno bezsensowne pytanie i wybuchnie jak świąteczne fajerwerki, bo i tak ma urwanie głowy z klientami wykupującymi łakocie, jakby przewidywali wybuch III wojny światowej i drastyczne braki w zaopatrzeniu.

Kierowani jedną myślą – stary sprzątacz!, Sam i Eileen pobiegli w kierunku toalet. Patrząc z boku, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że bardzo ich przypiliło. Eileen bez większego przekonania zajrzała do damskiej, okupowanej przez trójkę rozchichotanych dziewczyn w skautowskich mundurkach – czyżby w sprzedawane przez siebie, „własnoręcznie upieczone” ciasteczka zaopatrywały się w piekarni? i wycofała się bez słowa.

Tymczasem Sam wpadł do męskiej, pustej jak okiem sięgnąć i natychmiast zauważył siateczkę pęknięć na jednym z luster. Podłoga w biało-czarne kwadraty była wyczyszczona do połysku, ale pod drzwiami do schowka na miotły (lub czegoś w tym rodzaju) leżała powyciągana, przybrudzona beanie Sashy. Jeżeli to miał być okruszek chleba rzucany przez Jasia na drodze przez las, trudno go było przeoczyć. Eileen nieśmiało zajrzała do męskiej toalety i ujrzała, jak Sam z impetem otwiera drzwi do komórki, by stanąć oko w oko z… ciasnym pomieszczeniem zastawionym regałami z detergentami i ścierkami. I znowu, wszystko wyglądałoby niewinnie, gdyby nie połamana gitara chłopaka wrzucona po regał jak bezużyteczny śmieć.

\- Przyciskaj – rzucił enigmatycznie Sam, wciskając się do niewielkiej komórki i próbując znaleźć przejście, które – był tego pewien, gdzieś tam było. Obmacywał regał z pasją, która wywołała na policzkach Eileen krwiste rumieńce. Jeśli był tak namiętny w łóżku, jak przy przeszukiwaniu teoretycznego miejsca zbrodni, to… Ocknęła się i zaczęła przestawiać detergenty, szurać wiadrem z mopem, spróbować wyczuć pod palcami coś, co nie pasowało do reszty. Ale to Sam znalazł przycisk ukryty za pudłem z lateksowymi rękawiczkami.

Regał odsunął się ze zgrzytem, ujawniając ceglane schody prowadzące hen w dół. Ciemny jak oko wykol.

\- Jak zabić Pere Fouttarda? – spytał poważnie Sam, energicznie pociągając za zwieszający się ze ściany łańcuszek, słusznie podejrzewając, że zapala światło – choćby tak nikłe jak te kilka gołych żarówek bez klosza punktujących sufit wzdłuż schodów i spoglądając na Eillen z nadzieją, że co nieco o tamtym czytała i zna odpowiedź. – Jest człowiekiem, czy potworem?

\- Nie jest człowiekiem i prawdopodobnie jego własnym biczem – odpowiedziała równie poważnie dziewczyna, pokazując szeroki zamach wyobrażonym batem i przy okazji strącając butelkę z wybielaczem. – Nie zaszkodziłyby także bryłki węgla, które tradycyjnie zostawia niegrzecznym dzieciom.

\- Skąd my teraz węgiel weźmiemy? – jęknął Sam, ale opanował się, przegarnął włosy znajomym gestem i zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę. – Dobra, jakąś broń przy sobie mamy, będziemy improwizować. Byle szybko, by…

Umilkł, nie dokańczając oczywistej myśli - by nie znaleźć Sashy, a tym bardziej Deana w postaci peklowanego w marynacie, poćwiartowanego mięsiwa i obgryzionych do czysta kości.

*

Dean nie poddawał się łatwo. W zasadzie – nigdy. Udało mu się nie stracić przytomności, a nawet więcej – uwolnić od tej przeklętej pętli na jego szyi. Okazało się, że niewiele brakowało, by porwana przez starego capa dziewczyna do końca przegryzła sznur. Wystarczyło kilka razy szarpnąć głową – ryzykując podduszeniem, a nadwątlony puścił na dobre. Zyskawszy możność swobodniejszego oddychania – bardzo przydatną, by opanować mroczki przed oczyma, klnąc pod nosem i posykując z bólu posiniaczonych pleców, przeturlał się w pobliże wiklinowego kosza z cuchnącą zawartością. W zasadzie nie chodziło mu o kosz, a talerz, na którym spoczywała głowa niejakiego Mattiego. Bez urazy, głowa również nie była mu do niczego potrzebna, więc niezbyt elegancko zrzucił ją na podłogę.

Związanymi za plecami rękoma wymacał talerz i roztrzaskał go o ścianę, mając nadzieję, że zyska kilka większych, ostrych kawałków. Zyskał. Ciut rozkrwawiając sobie palce, przepiłował sznur łączący więzy na nadgarstkach z więzami na kostkach – choć musiał przy tym wspiąć się na wyżyny ekwilibrystyki. Wreszcie usiadł wygodniej, opierając się plecami o ścianę (ała) i po dłuższej chwili, bardzo się starając, przeciął sznur krępujący ręce, a później – już z większą łatwością – ten owijający się wokół kostek. Spocił się przy tym i umęczył, jakby przerzucił wagon węgla, ale było warto.

Na pohybel Pere Fouettarda wciąż żył, nie był skrępowany jak świąteczna szynka, a nawet zyskał coś w rodzaju broni, czyli kilka ostrych odłamków talerza. Gdy stary zajrzy do piwnicy, wrazi mu je w gadzie oko, albo z przyjemnością poderżnie gardło od ucha do ucha. Oby tylko zajrzał, nim zabije tę biedną dziewczynę i przerobi ją na paszteciki, bo z zaryglowanymi, metalowymi drzwiami Dean nie miał zbyt wielkich szans. Co nie znaczyło, że nie spróbuje.

I właśnie gdy próbował, usiłując poluźnić sworznie, na których drzwi osadzono, usłyszał zbliżające się, ciężkie kroki, więc odskoczył, mocniej ściskając w dłoni prowizoryczną broń. To, że w uchylających się drzwiach ujrzał żylastego starucha, raczej go nie zaskoczyło, jednak zbił go z tropu zwieszający mu się z ramienia młody chłopak ze strużką krwi zasychającą na skroni. Cóż, Dean miał tę przewagę, że Pere Fouettard zdziwił się bardziej, nie zobaczywszy na podłodze piwnicy związanego więźnia.

Nim stary zasyczał coś nieprzyzwoitego po francusku i pozbył się balastu z młodzieńca, Winchester ciął go odłamkiem talerza po ręku i poprawił cięciem prosto przez pomarszczone gardło, choć akurat ten cios zamortyzowała gęsta, rozczochrana broda. Zrzucony z ramienia starego Sasha rozciągnął się w drzwiach, ku radości Deana uniemożliwiając ich zamknięcie. Żal mu było nieznajomego chłopaka, ale ważniejszym było wydostanie się z tej cuchnącej piwnicy i rozprawa ze starym capem. Wiele się nie namyślając, Dean przerzucił odłamek talerza do drugiej ręki i wraził go starcowi prosto w rozjarzone żółcią oko. Oko zgasło, ale uderzenie, które w odwecie spadło na Deana, odrzuciło go na metalowe drzwi i zgasiło wizję. Padł na nieprzytomnego chłopaka, chwilowo równie jak on nieprzytomny.

Pere Fouettard zawył, chwytając długimi, kościstymi palcami za odłamek talerza, który utkwił mu w oczodole, okręcił się jak fryga i pobiegł krótkim korytarzykiem, zataczając się i powiewając fartuchem i rozwiniętym jak ogon biczem. Z każdą chwilą tracił nieco z człowieczeństwa – jego sylwetka wydłużyła się na kształt wychudłego stracha na wróble, szczęka opadła, odsłaniając podwójny garnitur zębów, uszy przykleiły do czaszki uwieńczonej splątanym wiechciem posklejanych krwią włosów i brody, a oczy (poprawka, jedno oko) jarzyło się zjadliwą żółcią.

Myślał tylko o dotarciu do swojej „kuchni”. Musiał się jak najszybciej pożywić, by odzyskać siły i odwdzięczyć się temu niegrzecznemu chłopcu pięknym za nadobne. O, jak on mu się odwdzięczy! Rozpruje mu brzuch i wypcha go bryłkami węgla, nawciska węgla do tej wstrętnej gęby, a potem podpali i będzie się radował pieczystym, które wrzeszczy, miota się z bólu i spala się na skwarkę. Podły, podły, podły! Przez niego widział tylko na jedno oko! Ale niech no coś zje – dziewuszka będzie pyszna, czuł to w kościach, a wtedy…

Jednak nie dane mu było się pożywić. Fakt, że widział niewyraźnie, sprawił, że kiedy wtargnął do piwniczki pełniącej rolę kuchni i kostnicy, przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom (oku). Nad przywiązaną do kuchennego stołu, nagą nastolatką, którą właśnie chciał napocząć (to znaczy, już napoczął, ale uszczknął jedynie kawałek doskonale skruszonego, soczystego ramienia, więc to się nie liczyło), pochylała się dwójka ludzi, przecinając sznury i rozcierając jej zziębnięte ręce i nogi. Spojrzeli na niego i zamiast się przerazić – Pere uwielbiał, kiedy się go bano, gdy pokazywał się w swej właściwej postaci, jednocześnie sięgnęli do kieszeni kurtek, wyciągając szeroki, wojskowy nóż (ciemnooka dziewczyna) i berettę (wysoki mężczyzna o przydługich włosach). Jedynie nastolatka na stole adekwatnie do jego oczekiwań błysnęła białkami oczu i zemdlała.

Wściekły Pere zawarczał, jeszcze szerzej obnażając ostre zęby i błyskawicznie sięgnął po wlokący się za nim bicz. Sam, choć zaprawiony w bojach, nie spodziewał się, że widmo wyglądające jak zmumufikowany strach na wróble, może być tak szybkie i silne. Bicz owinął mu się wokół nadgarstka, wytrącając broń, a przy okazji uszkadzając staw – poczuł, jakby poraził go prąd. Jednak przytomnie, drugą dłonią złapał za biczysko i pociągnął ku sobie razem z właścicielem.

Eileen doskoczyła z boku i cięła starego po ręku. Nie puścił bicza, sprzedając jej cios z kościstego łokcia, aż chrupnęła przegroda nosowa i dziewczyna zalała się krwią. Mimo to kopnęła potwora w goleń, próbując podciąć mu nogi. Zachwiał się, ale utrzymał, powarkując jak wściekły pies. Znienacka rzucił się do przodu, idąc na zwarcie z Samem i kłapiąc mu zębiskami przed twarzą jak wychudzona wersja Obcego, choć na szczęście nie miał drugiej, teleskopowej szczęki.

Eileen wskoczyła staremu na plecy, raz za razem wbijając nóż w żylaste ciało. Bez większego skutku. Sam zaryzykował uderzenie czołem, choć bał się, że stary jednym kłapnięciem odgryzie mu pół czaszki. Zabolało obu. Zamroczony Winchester zobaczył tuż przed swoim nosem pożółkłe kły, lecz w tym samym momencie Eileen porzuciła bezowocne wbijanie staremu noża pod wyschnięte żebra i celnie wraziła ostrze w ocalałe oko potwora. Celnie i za głęboko - utknęło tak daleko w oczodole, że nie mogła go wydostać.

Miotając się i wymachując rękoma, choć wciąż nie puszczając bicza, Pere zatoczył się do tyłu, zrzucając Eileen pod stół. Dziewczyna rozciągnięta na jego blacie ocknęła się i zaczęła krzyczeć. Ogłuszony jej wrzaskami stary nie widział (bo nie miał czym), jak w drzwiach piwniczki staje Dean z odłamkiem talerza w ręku.

W sekundę ogarnąwszy wzrokiem pobojowisko – wrzeszczącą, nagą nastolatkę ze spływającą posoką raną na ramieniu, leżącą pod stołem, zalaną krwią płynącą z rozbitego nosa Eileen, oszołomionego, trzymającego się za wciąż owinięty biczem, prawdopodobnie złamany nadgarstek brata i miotającego się przed nimi odrażającego stwora, warknął i przyskoczył do Pere Fouettarda. Poprawił poprzednie cięcie na szyi, tym razem dokładniej, chcąc na dobre poderżnąć mu gardło. Nie poderżnął. Na przeszkodzie stała nie tylko rozwichrzona, gęsta broda, ale wyschnięte, jakby wygarbowane na rzemień mięśnie i ścięgna.

\- Bicz – wydyszał Sam, kilkakrotnie okręcając wspomniane biczysko wokół poturbowanego nadgarstka i pociągając z całych sił. – Musimy mieć jego bicz!

Dean z mlaśnięciem wyrwał nóż Eileen z oczodołu starego i z impetem ciął go po dzierżących bat, kościstych palcach, poprawiając z drugiej strony odłamkiem talerza. Palce okazały się bardziej podatne na cięcie niż szyja i odpadły niczym suche gałązki. Dean odłożył nóż na miejsce – wrażając go z powrotem w oczodół starca, podczas gdy Sam przechwycił bicz, odwinął jego obciążoną metalem końcówkę z własnego nadgarstka i drugą ręką z rozmachem uderzył w potwora, starając się przy tym nie trafić brata – ten i tak wyglądał, jakby go wybatożono, tak samo jak piszcząca nastolatka na stole kuchennym.

Pere Fouettard zaskowyczał z przerażenia i skulił w sobie. Dosłownie, bo nagle zmniejszył się o kilkanaście centymetrów. Naga dziewczyna z wrażenia przestała krzyczeć. Eileen z trudem, ale jednak dźwignęła się z podłogi i kopnęła starego w kolano, a Sam poprawił cios biczem, krzywiąc się z bólu. Dean bez słowa wyszarpnął mu biczysko z dłoni i samemu zaczął okładać starego, dobrego Pere. Bez litości. W oczach płonęła mu chęć mordu, a usta wykrzywiał nieładny grymas. Zresztą, ani posiniaczona nastolatka ani Sam i Eileen nie mieli zamiaru go powstrzymywać.

Z każdym uderzeniem Pere Fouettard malał i malał, zmieniając się w przygarbionego staruszka, skrzeczącego o litość i zasłaniającemu się szponiastymi rękoma, aż została z niego kukiełka nie większa od ludzika z piernika, w którą już trudno było trafić biczem. Malutki, wykrzywiony człowieczek podskoczył po raz ostatni i rozsypał się w drobne bryłki węgla, które znienacka, same z siebie zapłonęły i w mgnieniu oka spaliły się na czarny popiół, pozostawiając po sobie w powietrzu przeszywający uszy, przeraźliwy pisk. Bicz w ręku Deana także zmienił się w tłuste, czarne jak noc płatki sadzy, które z szelestem opadły na podłogę. Dean splunął, pozbywając się z ust gorzkiego posmaku.

Kto biczem wojuje, ten od bicza ginie, pomyślał, uśmiechając się niewesoło i czując nabrzmiewające pręgi na własnych plecach – przyda mu się maść kojąca. Tak jak nastolatce, której dodatkowo przydałoby się coś do ubrania i opatrunek na nadgryzione ramię, Eileen - nastawienie przegrody nosowej, a Samowi – usztywnienie prawdopodobnie złamanego nadgarstka. A, jeszcze ten chłopak na progu piwniczki spiżarni - mógł mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu. Oblegana przed świętami izba przyjęć w Sherbrook będzie miała pełne ręce roboty, podobnie jak znajoma Eileen - inspektor Davies, która na pewno ucieszy się z odkrycia kolejnych, poćwiartowanych zwłok, a jeszcze bardziej ze zniknięcia podejrzewanego o morderstwa i kanibalizm starego sprzątacza z „Boulangerie”, bo w jego zmniejszenie do rozmiarów lalki i spopielenie raczej nie uwierzy.

\- Wszyscy cali? – mruknął Dean, obmacując się po obolałej szyi – zapomniał o zdobiącej ją prędze wisielca. Musiała wyglądać paskudnie, bo bolała jak licho. – Trzeba też iść po młodego, bo leży tam na progu lochów jak zemdlona lelija.

\- Sasha? – upewnił się Sam, rzucając się na Deana, by pospiesznie, acz namacalnie ocenić jego stan i skonstatował, że brat był poobijany, ale wciąż w jednym kawałku. W przeciwieństwie do jego nadgarstka i rozbitego nosa Eileen.

\- Nie wiem, nieprzytomnemu trudno się przedstawić – parsknął Dean, oganiając się od obmacywanek Sama jak od natrętnej muchy. – Tak czy inaczej, ocaliliśmy święta, nie?

\- Ale on mnie ugryzł – przypomniała dziewczyna ze stołu, wpatrując się w rozsypany na podłodze popiół wielkimi, przerażonymi oczyma. Sznury przywiązujące ją do blatu opadły, jednak nie miała siły się poruszyć. – Posolił i ugryzł.

\- Więcej nikogo nie ugryzie - burknęła niewyraźnie Eileen, trzymając się za opuchnięty nos i tamując krwawienie rękawem koszuli, a drugą ręką podając nastolatce jej ciuchy rzucone w kąt piwnicy, bo ta trzęsła się z zimna i emocji. – Więc tak, ocaliliśmy święta.

\- W każdym razie zabiliśmy Grincha – zgodził się Sam, porzucając obmacywanie pleców Deana, z sykiem owijając własny nadgarstek połą koszuli i podchodząc do Eileen, by ją przytulić i przy okazji, niechcący umazać się jej krwią. W cichości ducha modlił się, by choć Grincha nigdy nie spotkali – miał już dosyć wszystkich potworów pojawiających się w czasie Bożego Narodzenia, których imię był legion. – Grunt, że przeżyłeś, braciszku. Czy ty zawsze musisz pakować się w jakieś tarapaty?

\- Ja? – szczerze zdziwił się Dean. – A kto nas ściągnął do Quebecu? Gdzie…

\- Zimno, śnieżnie, do dupy i parlają po francusku – dokończył Sam, a Eileen uśmiechnęła się, co przy jej rozkrwawionym nosie, wypadło dosyć upiornie.

– Powinniśmy za to wypić – wymamrotała przez tłumiący krwawienie rękaw, pokazując dłonią uniwersalny gest wychylania szklanicy.

\- Popieram – prychnął Dean, jakby nikt się tego nie domyślał.

\- Ja wolałabym nie – szepnęła nastolatka, próbując ubrać coś na siebie zesztywniałymi rękoma. Siniaki na jej rękach i plecach tworzyły jedną, wielką plamę Roschacha. – Chyba odtąd będę grzeczną dziewczynką.

\- To kupimy ci kawę po irlandzku – obiecał Dean. – Byle nie macchiatto. Pamiętaj, macchiatto to samo zło.

I dla podkreślenia swoich słów, splunął raz jeszcze, usiłując pozbyć się z ust posmaku spalenizny, jaką pozostawiły po sobie doczesne szczątki Pere Fouettarda. Od razu poczuł się lepiej.

*

Pieczenie pierniczków okazało się przedsięwzięciem trudnym, jeśli nie niemożliwym. Kuchnia inspektor Davies, prywatnie Shiobhan, była niewielka i choć posiadała piekarnik, blach do pieczenia miała na stanie ledwo dwie sztuki. Plus trzy foremki świąteczne – gwiazdkę, choinkę i renifera. Do tego żaden z Winchesterów do tej pory pierniczków nie piekł, za to obaj byli poszkodowani - Deana, kiedy się pochylał nad kuchennym blatem, cholernie bolały plecy, a Sam z ortezą na ręce nie bardzo mógł poruszać prawą dłonią.

Jednak Eileen nic nie było w stanie zniechęcić. Co gorsza, w sukurs przyszła jej uratowana z rąk Pere Fouettarda nastolatka – miała na imię Jenny, rok życia na ulicy za sobą i smykałkę plastyczną. W try miga dorobiła z tektury szablony bałwanka, aniołka i piernikowego ludzika. Sasha – z wielkim, kolorowym plastrem przyklejonym na skroni, bardzo chciał się trzymać od tego jak najdalej, ale nie miał najmniejszych szans. Zanim się obejrzał, zagniatał ciasto na pierniczki (litościwie z paczki, nie przygotowywane własnoręcznie), do którego Sam z niezwykle poważną miną i aptekarskim błyskiem w oku dorzucił 300 gram miękkiego masła i 3 jajka – albowiem piekli z potrójnej porcji. Wałkował Dean, twierdząc, że chwilowo ma z nich wszystkich największą krzepę w ręku, ale wycinali wszyscy, z każdą chwilą znajdując w tym coraz więcej przyjemności.

Bez kłótni podzielili się foremkami. Eileen upodobała sobie piernikowego ludzika, Sam – wyglądającego jak łoś renifera, Jenny – gwiazdkę, Sasha – bałwanka (przypominał mu ojca), a Dean pozostał przy aniołku, w głębi duszy zastanawiając się, gdzie, u licha, podziewa się Cas.

Kwestia Boga, na którego cześć, jakby nie było, obchodzono Boże Narodzenie, jakoś nie zaprzątała ich uwagi. Jenny i Sasha nie mieli o niczym pojęcia, a reszta starannie starała się zapomnieć o czyhającym gdzieś tam, nie wiadomo gdzie, Chucku. Ten Bóg na pierniczki nie zasłużył, lecz oni zamierzali zjeść je co do ostatniego. Oczywiście, kiedy już je upieką, polukrują i ozdobią kolorowymi posypkami, które Eileen nakupowała w ilościach hurtowych, łącznie z cukrowymi pisakami i czekoladową polewą w trzech rodzajach – mleczną, gorzką i białą.

W tle radio wygrywało kawałki Jasona Mannsa, który niedawno nagrał świąteczną płytę z przyjaciółmi (i dobrze, bo Michaela Bubble chwilowo mieli powyżej dziurek od nosa, w przypadku Eileen nosa wciąż lekko obolałego), a w kuchni pachniało przyprawami korzennymi i kakao, którego cały garnek naszykowała dla nich inspektor Davies, z pewnym smutkiem opuszczając towarzystwo, by zamknąć sprawę szkieletów. Biedne, objedzone do kości dzieciaki, łącznie z Mattiasem, już zidentyfikowano i zawiadomiono rodziny, które w większości miały to w głębokim poważaniu.

Siobhan miała też na głowię kwestię Jenny i Sashy. Obiecała, że choć z powinności powinna, nie zawiadomi ich bliskich – w przypadku Jenny właściwie takich nie było, a twardogłowy ojciec Sashy właśnie trafił do więzienia za bójkę w barze z uszkodzeniem ciała (nie swojego). Jody Mills miała już pod opieką zbyt wiele sierotek, by przyjąć kolejne, ale Dean dogadał się z Marigold Hart, właścicielką księgarni w Wauwatosa, której podopieczna Ellie kilka lat wcześniej również wylądowała na ulicy wraz z psem i depczącym jej po piętach świątecznym potworem - Krampusem. Marigold stwierdziła filozoficznie, że kolejna dwójka dzieci marnotrawnych jej nie przeszkadza, o ile zgodzą się wystąpić w tegorocznym przedstawieniu świątecznym przygotowywanym przez lokalny klub dramatyczny – „Opowieści wigilijnej” według Charlesa Dickensa.

Wzięci z zaskoczenia Jenny i Sasha zgodzili się, ciut zagubieni w nowej rzeczywistości. Właśnie zetknęli się ze złem bardziej złym i innym niż zwykłe, ludzkie i zaczynali rozumieć, że otaczający ich świat jest ogromniejszy, niżby przypuszczali. To, że babka, która chciała ich wziąć pod swoje skrzydła i jej adoptowana córka, miały już do czynienia z bratem bliźniakiem Pere Fouettarda, czyli Krampusem, z trudem mieścił im się w głowach. Niemniej, kto miał ich zrozumieć lepiej, niż one. Nie licząc braci Winchesterów i Eileen, głuchoniemej łowczyni po piekielnych przejściach.

Z kolei Dean pomyślał, że chętnie odwiezie dzieciaki do Marigold i może… zostanie u niej kilka dni? Może wszyscy zostaną? Jakiś czas się nie widzieli, a święta w księgarni Hartów wydawały się perspektywą kuszącą i zabójczo słodką (nie tylko ze względu na pyszne ciasta, z których słynęła panna Hart). Młodzi się zaaklimatyzują, Sam z Eileen pobuszują po księgarni, a on… Czekoladowe oczy Marigold i jej apetyczne ciało odziane w obcisły golf i spódniczkę w ulubioną, szkocką kratę stanęło mu przed oczyma jak żywe i Dean, niechcący, zatęsknił do niej całym sobą. Musi ocalić kilka pierniczków, by zawieźć jej w prezencie…

Kakao przygotowane przez Siobhan Davies było pyszne. Jednak Dean nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie doprawił swojego odrobiną rumu, a gdy nikt nie patrzył, dolał go do pozostałych kubków i śmiał się pod nosem, gdy Sam zaczął dziwić się niezwykłemu smakowi. Pierwsza partia pierniczków piekła się w piekarniku, pachnąc goździkami i cynamonem na cały dom. Za kuchennym oknem, ozdobionym świątecznymi lampkami, lampionami z motywem zimowych ptaszków i bujną gwiazdą betlejemską, zaczął prószyć śnieg. „Let’s snow” zanuciłby Michael Bubble, ale zamiast niego w radiu ktoś śpiewał „Have yourself a little merry Christmas”.

Świat przez chwilę wydawał się piękniejszy.


End file.
